marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Lang (Earth-12131)
, , , , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Electronics technician and owner of Electrolang, Inc | Education = Electronics technician certificate, plus additional advanced electronics training while in prison | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Florida | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = Agent, you must know a good thing when you see it. Because... you know... good things come in small packages. Get it? Small packages... Ant-Man! | Speaker = Ant-Man | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Scott Lang was a thief who wanted a second chance to redeem himself from his crimes. He broke into one of Hank Pym's testing facilities in San Francisco using his electronic expertise, and stole an experimental suit which allowed him to shrink in size and control ants. At the same time, Darren Cross assaulted the lab with the help of Whiplash, and stole other equipment. When the Alliance heeded Pym's SOS, they encontered both Whiplash and Lang, the latter having just acquired the suit. Scott, who was dubbed the "Ant-Man" due to the suit's abilities, confronted Taskmaster, but escaped after a brief fight. Whiplash and Cross, who was dubbed Yellowjacket, stormed other of Pym's facilities. Ant-Man decided he wanted to prove the Alliance he was a hero at heart, and stepped in and tried to stop the villains. He subdued Whiplash and left him to S.H.I.E.L.D.. Knowing that he was under their surveillance, Lang apologized for stealing the suit, and promised to give it back as soon as he was finished. Yellowjacket also got hold of LMD duplicates of the Avengers, and unleashed them on the city. While the Alliance dealt with the LMDs, Ant-Man pinned down Yellowjacket and confronted him, finally putting an end to his plan. Ant-Man tried to convince S.H.I.E.L.D. to recruit him, but before the dust could settle, a final LMD based on Taskmaster surfaced. Ant-Man was sent to take down the duplicate, so his abilities could be tested as well. After the duplicate was defeated, Scott revealed his intention of having stolen the suit to become a hero. While Tony Stark was reluctant, Maria Hill and Hank Pym agreed to find him a place on the Alliance, as the latter was looking for someone to take up the mantle of Ant-Man, after all. | Powers = Pym Particles: Scott is able to reduce himself to the size of an ant, approximately one-half inch in height, by means of a rare group of sub-atomic particles, the source of which is as yet unknown, which he is able to contain in magnetic-field "canisters" (the shape of the magnetic lines of force were made visible by the confined particles, whose concentration caused them to behave like a gas). *These particles, whose wavelength is in the mental range when released, allow Ant-Man to will himself and other objects to reduce in size or enlarge. The mechanics involved having most of the mass of the nucleus of each affected atom convert into energetic particles which take up orbit around the nucleus - thus, although gravitons do not affect these particles, the mass of the original volume remains intact. | Abilities = Electrical Engineer: Scott has a masters degree in electrical engineering. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Ant-Man's Helmet, Ant-Man's Suit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Normal Strength Category:Superhuman (25-75 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Normal Durability Category:Bulletproof Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Size Alteration Category:Pym Particles Category:Engineers Category:Inventors